User talk:The Krit
__TOC__ Looking for mods Please forgive the unconventional contact method, but from your edit history, it seems you're quite active here. I've been looking around for a mod or set of mods to fix issues in NWN -- eg, inconsistencies in spell and feat descriptions and how they perform, odd ability progression of familiars and animal companions, etc. After some looking, I stumbled across Shadooow's Community Patch mod; unfortunately, a number of the changes it exacts are undesirable. Judging by the comments you left on his patch's Vault page, you hold similar views on the subject and have significant experience with mods of this nature. So, the question: are you aware of a mod (or group of mods) that correct issues of this nature? Thank you for your time. - SilkTopHat, 18:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) * The spell fixes I have looked at all seemed to go beyond making things consistent and introduced some of their authors' ideas of "how it should be done". However, one of them might be close enough for you. The one whose link I can readily locate is Script, Spell fix compilation, and there are some others you might be able to find by searching the Vault for "spell fix". The familiar and animal companion oddities are addressed by Familiar & Companion Fixes. --The Krit 08:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ** I checked them out (and will be adding most of ILKAY's modifications) as well as some of your own mods. Thank you - I appreciate the advice. --SilkTopHat Stuff to be done Uploaded 2 png point buy screen shots, one of a half-orc fighter and another of an elven sorcerer. Is this what you had in mind, TK... or rather a "before & after" pair? You hadn't indicated whether it may be preferable to crop out only the actual point buy portion on the left or not. If so, I can easily upload revisions. These stand at the standard 800x600 screen print size and can either be shrunk (though compression will fade the text significantly) or just displayed as thumbnails that link to the full size image when needed. Not sure how this (on-screen image display convention) is being handled on the wiki. Lemme know if you need more, feel modifications are more suitable or if you would like me to make a stab at inserting them into the article myself. --Iconclast 04:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) * They look mostly good, but could you click on the constitution line before taking the elven sorcerer image? That way the "cost to increase" would be filled in, and the right pane would show the calculation with the racial modifier. (If you do that and leave the half-orc one alone, the pair of images will show probably all of the relevant details someone might want to know.) --The Krit 09:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :* Done (please note the addition of PB-elvensorcb.png). I had tried to frame the PB screen, slightly resized, within the finished character screen to more clearly illustrate EXACTLY what race each was associated with, but found the resultant image more confusing for a new player than it was helpful. I believe these "as is" should suffice unless a member of the community has a better idea. --Iconclast 12:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::* OK, but why upload it under a new name instead of overwriting the old version? --The Krit 14:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::* Habit. It's how we maintain engineering document control when dealing with many editors submitting changes simultaneously for a common document (diagram, schematic, plot, etc.) Purely a reflex action, TK. Entrenched tenets are hard to break. ;) --Iconclast 17:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::* Since there is not a pressing reason to keep both, I merged the two images onto File:PB-elvensorc.png so it's easier to see the changes. --The Krit 18:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC)